sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Naruka Motouchi
'Naruka Motouchi '''is a second year student at Usuzan High School. Appearance She has blue eyes and long light purple hair tied into two twin tails in the back. She wears the standard Usuzan school uniform. Personality Naruka appears to be calm and collected. She also seems easily bewildered as throughout the first East-South hanchan of the semifinal's vanguard match, she often denotes the unordinary plays that Satoha Tsujigaito and Yuuki Kataoka made; she also didn't understand Yuuki's statement about being the only dealer in the vanguard match. Or at least, she isn't used to peculiar plays. Playing Style / Abilities Naruka seems to be a very safe player, folding almost immediately when Yuuki called her tile. She also often denotes the out-of-the-box plays that Yuuki or Satoha made when they began fighting with each other vigorously, saying that she'd never make those calls or plays. She also said that because Yuuki was making fast, but cheap hands, she too would go on the offensive, however, even with the expensive hand she won, she retained a negative point balance - in fact, Naruka has one of the lowest scores of the entire series, currently second only to Seiko Matano's loss in the Side-A semifinals' Vice-Captain match. In the South round of the semifinals' vanguard match, Naruka laments that despite her constant tenpai, she has yet to win, and is the only one to currently be winless. She also notes that the semifinals' match is much harder than in the quarterfinals - on two separate occasions, as she achieved a ''baiman ''tenpai without the need for a riichi bet, she dealt directly into Suzu Ueshige's and then Satoha's hands. Plot Final Eight Arc She is first seen gathered around the rest of the Usuzan team in their waiting room. As they see her off, she leaves for her match. Naruka plays directly in Yuuki's hand in the first hand, saying to herself that she wouldn't have made the same plays that Yuuki did, given the same tiles. She never climbed out of last place after this play. Naruka was unfortunate to be the vanguard in this semifinal match, as she was caught in the crossfire, several times, of Yuuki's, Suzu's, and Satoha's battle with expensive and fast hands. Despite consistantly getting expensive hands with good shapes, she often was unable to complete them due to the others winning. Naruka constantly lamented the fact that she wasn't winning and was so low on points, even so, she tried her best to complete hands and close the gap between her and third place. Back in the waiting room, she immediately apologizes for her performance.Chikako Himori then hugs her before saying she has to leave for her match. She is then shown Yukiko Maya's new clothing for the semi's and says that the skirt has a slit and that its a bit scary to wear. Later when Yuan Iwadate says that she has to go to the bathroom to let the fighting spirit in her body, Naruka wonders how that works and says that it is scary. She is shown greeting Yuan after her match. Naruka appears in Yukiko's flashback. Here she is shown getting groceries with her teammates when Yukiko fell on her face. She immediately goes and helps her and asks if she is okay. They later go to the club room and play cards. After Yukiko says she has a table they could have, Naruka suggests that they get the stroller cart from Chikako's. Later the club decides to give Yukiko a make over and Naruka suggest her hairstyle and from glasses to contacts.While walking with Yuan and Yukiko, Yukiko asks the girls if she is getting in the way as a newcomer. She mentions that she became close with Chika during grade school while they were in the drum and fife band. She then says that she has just meet Yuan recently and not to worry about it. When Megan Davin nearly wins off of Maya, Naruka says that it was scary and then Sawaya explains that Megan does ''karagiri, she says that usually it's a poor decision because it gives your opponent extra information. After Yukiko's match, Naruka congratulates her for wining 23,000 pts and later explains the fall tournament to her. National Championship Arc That night she is shown Yukiko's new outfit made by Yuan. She wonders out loud what the school or old club members would have to say about it. Naruka arrives the next day with her team for the 5th place match. After all the participants gather in the arena and greet each other, Naruka and the other vanguards sit at the table as the match begins. Naruka looks at her starting hand and is amazed that it's iishanten already with 2 built in yaku of pei and iipeikou, ''her first draw puts her into tenpai and she declares a ''daburii, before swiftly winning off of Suzu for a baiman. In the next hand, Toki calls a riichi, and Naruka allows Suzu to call her tile; despite this, Toki still wins a haneman ''tsumo, taking her within 1,000 points of Usuzan. In the next turn, Toki declares riichi, and she bails immediately - Toki ends up winning a dealer's ''haneman, taking Senriyama 23,000 points above Usuzan in second. In the next hand, Naruka plays right into Toki's cheap hand, and wonders why she didn't call riichi, given her wide wait and low-yaku. After Suzu wins with a haneman tsumo, Naruka plays right into Suzu's chitoi haneman, and laments how Suzu changed her wait from a 6-7-8-9 tile to the 2-pin. When Kirame and Toki begin collaborating together, Naruka wonders internally if she could get involved with the collaboration too. After the match she apologizes to her teammates. They then try to encourage her but she still feels like she let everyone down. Category:Usuzan High School Category:Characters